Welcome back to Monster High
by KittyCat1234567
Summary: Rochelle, Venus, and Robecca are starting their second year at Monster High. At first everything is great, but soon it becomes the craziest school year of their life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fan fic, so please be nice. This it about Rochelle, Venus, and Robecca. They are starting their second year at Monster High. I'm sorry I didn't have Rochelle saying all that stuff (blood of daylight, ect), because I don't know any of those. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Enjoy! **

The sun shined down on the blue sky. Rochelle grunted, this was supposed to be there 'fun event' for the last day of summer. Venus insisted on having a fun day at the park. Rochelle would have preferred to go to the art museum, but she got to spend time with her ghoul friends. That's all that mattered right?

Robecca sped down the old grey sidewalk. Her whole summer flashed by her. She would miss summer, but she was also looking forward to a brand new school year. She saw Rochelle sitting on a bench by herself. Robecca waved quickly to her stone friend. Rochelle smiled sweetly and waved back. Robecca sat down by her friend.

"Hey Rochelle, the side walk is great for roller skating! Where's Venus?" Robecca asked, while trying to catch her breath.

"She went to get snacks, she said she would be back soon," Rochelle said calmly. She had a deep French accent, when Robecca first heard it, it startled her, but she has got used to it.

"Hey ghouls!" Venus yelled from the other side of the sidewalk. "Sorry it took so long I saw some litter and picked it up. I hate it when the normies litter, but I got some cotton candy, and tea!

"Thanks," Rochelle said. She picked some of the pink fluffy cotton candy off the small white stick holding up the cotton candy. She popped it in her mouth, it melted on her tongue. She thought it was delicious.

"Can you guys believe we start our second year at Monster High tomorrow?" Robecca sighed.

"No," Venus and Rochelle sighed at the same time.

"Well we aren't going to spend our last few hours of summer whining, let's have some fun!" Venus said, while putting her roller skates, Rochelle was doing the same thing. Robecca didn't need to since she had her amazing boots with rockets on them.

The ghouls had a ton of fun, riding around and dodging other monsters. Robecca wished she could live that moment forever, before all 3 of them had the craziest school year of their lives.

**Sorry it was so short. Please type a review. I might not have another chapter published for a while since I start school soon. :/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took forever to update. It will most likely be a while until the next chapter.**

BRING! BRING! BRING! Venus yawed softly and turned off her alarm. She slowly sat up and looked out her shiny window. Outside was huge garden filled with trees and flowers. That was Venus's favorite place in the world.

Venus hopped out of her soft bed, which had sheets that looked like they were covered in leaves. She grabbed her outfit, and ran into the bathroom. She quickly put on her outfit, and did her hair. She ran back into her room, and sat down by Chewlian. He snapped his large jaw at a helpless fly.

"Today's the day, Chewlian," Venus laughed. "First day of school."

Meanwhile Rochelle was dreaming about Deuce. Her crush that was dating Cleo, the queen of Monster High. Right when her dream was at the best part, her icoffin's alarm when off. The alarm was a recording of bells, bells ringing from Scaris.

Rochelle turned off her alarm. Some days, she missed her amazing old home Scaris. She stepped off her old bed, and grabbed her brand new outfit. It looked amazing. She slowly put it on. She thought she saw something on her shirt. Her shirt had black and white stripes on it, but on that 3rd white stripe…a stain, a brown stain.

Rochelle said out loud to no one, "well, it's small no one will notice." Rochelle doubted herself.

Robecca's clock rang loudly. Robecca didn't sleep since she was a robot. But she used her clock as an alarm to tell her that it's times her to head to school.

"Time already?" Robecca moaned.

Robecca turned on her rocket boots, and started going to Monster High. When she was halfway to her school, the large bell at the top of the school went off.

"I'm late on the first day?" Robecca sighed. "Great, just great."

Venus walked into creative writing. The classroom looked like any other classroom at Monster High. A chalkboard at the front of the room, the teacher's desk was in front of the chalkboard. The teacher's desk was already covered in papers, whoever the teacher was they really needed to get organized.

Venus scanned around the room for any of her friends. Right near the back of the room was Rochelle. Rochelle smiled and waved calmly to Venus, Venus waved back, and sat down right next to her.

"Have you seen Deuce yet?" Rochelle asked excitedly.

"Ya, he's with Cleo, "Venus sighed.

"Oh," Rochelle looked down at the floor she started to say something but got interrupted by the bell.

The teacher walked up to the board and started to right something, but got interrupted by Robecca speeding in on her bronze rocket boots. Robecca quickly sat down next to Venus.

"Guess what," she whispered to her friends in between gasps.

"What?" Venus asked.

"Some ghoul stole all the student records," Robecca had a look on her face like she was serous.

"All of them?" Rochelle sat up in her desk.

"Every single one," Robecca leaned back in her chair.

"Why would some ghoul want that?" Venus was confused.

"I dunno, but Ms. Bloodgood said whoever found them, or finds out who took them gets a huge reward, Robecca smiled, she wanted to find the student records, no matter who stopped her.


End file.
